How could you!
by monkeygirl77
Summary: The one Lucifer stabs is a clone too, instead of waiting for his brother to leave, the real Gabriel pops in and has a major melt down at the fact that his big brother had just stabbed 'him'. Meanwhile, Lucifer gets a first hand look at the real repercussion of their war.


"What the ACTUAL Hell!"

Lucifer spun around at the voice that was full of shock and hurt. He visibly flinched when his eyes took in his baby brother, the one whom he had raised whom he had taught all he knew to, that he was the reason for the pain and agony written on his face.

"You stabbed me! You were actually going to stab me!"

"Gabriel"

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Lucifer stopped moving towards his brother, shocked at his younger brothers outburst. Gabriel rarely lost his temper, rarely shouted as it was not in his nature to be so angry. But even his dear baby brother had his limits and he had just tried to kill him. As far as Lucifer knew the fake copy had been he real deal. Gabriel was angry, he could feel the snapping of his temper as his grace snapped in accordance with it. His golden eyes were looking from his blade to the dead copy of himself on the floor.

What had he done.

"I mean, we don't see each other in how long, the last true memory I have when I was merely a child, and the first time you see me you try to kill me, for not siding with you!"

Lucifer simply stood there, not knowing what to do or what to say. It was true, all of it. He could see the unshed tears glistening in his sweet baby brothers eyes, they didn't belong there. The older archangel walked forward again, slower this time.

"I mean, seriously, how could you do that to me Lucifer, just because I said no!"

His voice cracked and Gabriel didn't even care that it did. Lucifer shook his head, secretly he was happy that Gabriel was here complaining that he had tried to kill him instead of actually being dead on the floor, it meant that he could fix this or begin to anyway. The distraught messenger stiffened as arms wrapped around his mid section, immediately going on the offensive. He pounded his fists against his brothers chest, clawed at his arms and hands as vicious as he could. Lucifer shook his head and steeled his nerves and for all intents and purposes did not look as if he was about to let go anytime soon.

Gabriel continued to struggle against his older brother, not caring in the slightest if he caused any actual harm or not. It kept up for the next couple of minutes until harsh breaths caught the messengers body and he let himself fall into his older brothers chest. Lucifer cupped the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He could feel Gabriel's tears soaking the side of his neck and the hem of his shirt but he didn't care as he lightly massaged the nap of his baby brothers neck.

"Shhh, let it out baby brother, thats it"

It felt weird to say but not unnatural, that even after all these years he still had the big brother part within him that twisted when he saw one of his young siblings in pain. Gabriel's hold tightened just a fraction, but once again Lucifer didn't seem to mind in the slightest. It was when they began talking did his heart finally give way to pain and sorrow.

"Why did you leave Gabriel?"

He was still smooshed up against his neck but Lucifer had raised the younger angel he held close and knew everything he attempted to say.

"I couldn't stand it...Watching you guys turn on each other...Tear at each others throats..", Gabriel took a deep breath as a sob racked his body, "I just want my family back"

"I can't take it anymore Luci, please just end it, please"

Lucifer's eyes widened at what he assumed his brother had meant. Had they really been so blind as to not see the actual affect that their war had been having, had they been so focused on each other that they had not see the hurt that they had caused to those they had sworn to love and protect. There was two ways his baby brothers plea could have gone, and he took it the worst way possible. He pressed a kiss to his brothers temple.

"No baby brother, no"

Lucifer wondered if Michael had ever witnessed this, as he stood there holding his baby brother to him, if he had ever had to see there broken siblings.

What they had truly done.


End file.
